Pitter Pat
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Elena, after screwing up a crucial mission, takes off running from her mistake. She forgets one thing though, you don't just leave the Turks. Now she finds herself with a new life...only face to face once more with a familiar redhead. Relena. M for lang.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

a/n: No, I'm not quitting Uncontrollable…I just decided to start another one haha! This one takes place after everything…game and movie wise…anyway….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Pitter- pat the angel on my shoulder…is haunting me tonight, tick tock the clock is getting louder, ready for me to decide"_

I messed up…and this wasn't an 'oh crap, I didn't file that right' mess up…this was a 'Fuck…I just ruined a mission and now I lost priceless information' mess up.

How? Honestly…I don't know. It's all hazy at this point as I sit in the airport, a scarf around my ash blonde, shoulder length hair. I'm not going for familiarity here. I'm looking to hide…to hide and to run. My ticket states that in about thirty minutes I'll be in route to Costa Del Sol. Away from Midgar, away from ShinRa and away from the_ Turks._

I flip through a fashion magazine as I look around, paranoid by my surroundings. I keep noticing a flicker of red hair, or someone in a business suit and my heart starts to race. I can't get caught…if I get caught for running away…I'll….they'll…

"Flight 3080 to Costa Del Sol is now boarding at gate 32. I repeat: Flight 3080 to Costal Del Sol is now boarding at gate 32. Thank you."

A sigh of relief leaves my thin lips as I stand quickly and rush to the gate, holding my ticket out for the stewardess. She flashes me a warm smile and ushers me through the gate. I enter the airplane and stuff my purse and small carry on into the cubby above me before taking my seat next to a woman my age. I later learned that this woman was running too…well, not from the Turks of ShinRa company…but…from an abusive husband. Suddenly…I don't know which of our situations is worse…

The woman pulls out headphones as a cue for silence. I comply, leaning my head back as my eyelids flutter closed.

* * *

* * *

"Reno. I need to see you in my office, now." Tseng, the leader of the Turks stated clearly as he leaned on the door frame of the Departments offices. Reno nodded and lifted himself lazily off the chair, making his way towards the door and to Tseng's office. Only Rude noticed that the redhead had stopped for a split second to peer at the missing blonde's desk.

"Yes sir?" he asked, taking a seat in the chair opposite of the Tseng. The raven haired Turk sighed before continuing, shoving a file to the other side of the desk. Reno picked it up hesitantly and browed through it, taking notice that it was Elena's Turk file.

"What's this about, boss?" Reno asked, his brows furrowed.

"I need you to help me carry out an order regarding this Turk. Bring her back..or-"

"You can't be serious, sir! I mean, it's Laney for crying out loud! She's one of us! Don't act like she's just a random employee, dammit!" the redhead yelled, baffled by such an order. He could see the reluctance lingering in Tseng's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Reno. I don't want this either…but orders are orders. Elena knew she couldn't leave the Turks. It's a known fact once you enter the profession. I don't really know how to handle this myself."

"It's because of that mission…isn't it…I mean why else would she leave?"

"She knew she was getting demoted…or worse. She should've just taken the punishment instead of running off like this. Reno. You know what we have to do." Tseng reminded him harshly. Reno shook his head as his aqua gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'll bring her back, boss…I refuse to kill her."

"Let's just hope she comes home. You are dismissed. I'll have a location for you soon." And with those words, Reno walked slowly back into the office, his mind racing with questions and anger.

"Laney…why? Why did you leave? Don't make me do this." he whispered to himself as he took his seat. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"_Laney come on, just shoot him!" Reno yelled at me as bullets ricocheted off the walls. I could only hear my heart beat as I raced down the bare street in the ruins of Nibelhiem. _

_The mission was simple…or so I thought. Go in, find the hiding ShinRa employee that double crossed President Rufus…and kill him. Reno was to assist me, Rude would fly the chopper. Easy right? _

_I stumbled after the man into the old ShinRa mansion after I had missed the target multiple times…what was wrong with me? Usually I could shoot perfectly…but not that day. _

"_Laney, get him out of the mansion!" Reno called out again through my blaring PHS. I nodded to myself as I raced after the man, catching up to him and shoving him to the ground. _

"_Let me go! Please! I didn't do anything!" the man pleaded. I ignored him and placed the gun to his temple. _

"_C'mon, you're coming with me, you traitor!" I retorted, pulling him to his feet to drag him outside. Just as we had made it to the door, the man surprised me with a sudden attack, throwing me to the ground. I aimed the gun at him and began shooting. Reno's voice blared once more, but it wasn't coming from the PHS. I turned to see him running at me._

"_No, Laney, don't shoot in the mansion! There's radioactive material in there that could blo-" it was too late. I had already shot a radioactive spot and a blast of hot air and burning flames shot up into the sky, throwing me against Reno and the both of us to the far gate of the mansion that was now in shambles. _

_I stood up, gripping the pain in my arm as my brown eyes gazed up at the burnt mansion before me. Then it hit me. Even though the man was now dead…I had just burned countless documents…countless records that involved ShinRa Electric Power Company and its secretive history. That was a huge no-no in the handbook. A major issue…an issue in which I would be punished for with a very serious consequence. _

"_I t-told you Laney…" Reno croaked as he pulled himself up. He was gripping his head, which now sported a medium sized gash across his forehead. I bit my lip as tears began to sting my eyes._

"_I-I…I really fucked up this time didn't I…" _

_Reno just looked at the ruined mansion and then back at me, his expression unreadable. _

"_DIDN'T I?" I asked in a panicked cry. _

"_Yes, Elena…you did." He didn't even use my nickname…Oh God, I was ruined…screwed…finished. _

"_I…it was an…it was an accident, Reno, I didn't…mean to." I whispered. Reno nodded, but I knew he was thinking the same thing…_

_I could basically sign myself off as a Turk. _

_But I didn't want to. They were my family…my friends…my everything. It wasn't fair! No…I had to run. I had to save myself, and them, from the hurt that this would cause…_

_It's all my fault. _

_It's all MY fault._

_

* * *

  
_

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Miss? Are you alright?" a stewardess asks me, her hand gripping my shoulder. I look up at her in confusion only to realize that I wasn't dreaming of that awful day anymore. I laugh at myself, embarrassed by my outburst.

"Yes…just a nightmare, that's all. I'm sorry for disturbing anyone." I apologize, smiling sheepishly up at the woman.

"It's okay, miss. I'm just letting you know that we're landing now."

I look around to see everyone gathering their things. I do the same, standing up weakly to snatch my carry on and purse. The plane is now at a complete stop and I follow the single file line out the gate and down the stairs to a fresh, sea salt scented dock. Breathing in the relaxing air, I take a look at my new life. Who knows…maybe I'll be better off without the Turks. Maybe I can finally let go of the past and take on a new challenge.

Either way…there's no turning back now.

* * *

a/n: So this was a sneak preview of what's to come. I want to see if people would actually enjoy reading this before I go on. It's a little short, but the next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2 : Search and Discover

A/n: So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter/preview of the story! This chapter will be much longer! Thanks to all of the reviewers, it means a ton!

Playlist: Bang Bang by Victoria Secret Runway Show 2005, Blue Suitcases by Erin McCarthy, Tropicalia by Beck, Belly Up by Maria Mena, and Never Know by Jack Johnson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Gaby in this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Search and Discover**

After leaving the dock, I tugged the scarf off of my head and made my way to a small restaurant called Lanikai Juice. The funny thing about running away is, you know how you're going to get out of there, where you're going to go, but after you get to where you want…you're completely clueless as to what you need to do next. I knew that I needed to find a place to live, so that was my next goal.

I stepped into the small hut looking building that contained wooden fans in the shape of leaves and high bar stools. The owner welcomed me with a big smile, making me slightly nervous. I was used to the cold nature of the city people…Costa Del Sol, was definitely different.

"What would you like, miss?" he asked, wiping the counter. I bit my lip, lifting my gaze from the man to the menu above me. That didn't help my decision however, seeing as I had no idea what I wanted to get. Everything was so different than what was used to in Midgar. Fast paced living with coffee and a bagel turned into easy living with fruit and fish in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, get the Acai bowl. It's the absolute best thing they have here. I come here practically every other day and get one!" a voice called out from behind me. I turned to see a young woman about my age smiling at me. She had dark brown hair that stopped halfway passed her shoulders, brown eyes to match and a golden tan that I envied. I pulled myself from my thoughts and nodded at her before turning to the owner.

"I'll have that. The um…Acai Bowl." I stated, pulling out my wallet. The man beamed and rang up my order. I received a few moments later, what looked like a large fruit bowl. It looked delicious, unlike anything I had tasted before back in the city. I picked it up and found a lone table, taking a bite as soon as my rear hit the seat. She was right. This was amazing.

"Good, huh? It's the best thing here in Costa! Mind if I sit here?" the girl asked, approaching my table with the same exact order. I couldn't refuse her, seeing as I didn't know anyone else at this point. Gesturing to the empty chair across from me, I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, this is really good. I haven't had anything like it before. What's in it?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She placed her purse down and took a bite before answering.

"It has the basic main fruits in Costa Del Sol. Acai of course, along with Bananas, Mango, Papaya, Coconut and then Huli, the owner adds a sprinkle of granola on the top, just for a finishing touch. Are you new to Costa Del Sol?"

"Yes, I've just arrived and now I'm searching for a place to stay." I replied.

"Oh…you left the city life for a few years then? A lot of people do that. You need a break to the islands every now and then!"

"Well…it's more of…I'm starting new…a fresh chapter. That's how I like to think about it." Oh, and by the way, I'm running from a major corporation, but…I wouldn't tell her that just yet.

"This is the place to do it! I'm Gabrielle, but you can call me Gaby. I've lived in Costa Del Sol all my life. I own a seaside villa at the Grande Dunes. It's a two person apartment deal but my roommate just up and moved out! She decided to brace the city life. Midgar, I think, was where she was going. I couldn't live there though…I've visited before. It's so depressing! There's hardly any sunshine!" Gaby mused.

"I'm…E-Elena." I introduced myself, a bit apprehensive about giving out my real name. I had always thought I would make up a name, but in Costa Del Sol, everything seemed so…safe. Like I didn't have to worry about getting caught. I was home free.

"Elena? I like it!" she replied.

We continued our discussion about our likes and dislikes and the more I talked to Gaby, the more at ease I became about my decision to live here. She offered her vacant room to me, as long as I helped her cook, clean and pay for groceries. It seemed like a good enough deal, besides, where else would I go? She was the only person I knew!

I finished up my Acai bowl and agreed to go with Gaby back to her apartment to check out my new living quarters, I picked up my bags and we walked along the beach. I told her I had come from Midgar and that I worked for a large company. Luckily, the only thing she knew about ShinRa was that the employee's vacationed here a lot. So far, everything was beginning to look up.

"Okay, so here is the living room, it connects to the balcony and stairs that will lead you to the beach. My room is over there, and yours is the one right beside it. Feel free to decorate however you like. My last roommate, Laura, preferred a Zebra style room, while I prefer to stick to the beach theme myself. To each their own, I suppose!" she stated, pointing me to my new room.

Before walking into my room, I looked around the apartment. The soft, silk curtains swayed in the wind from the balcony and the white carpeted floors matched the peaceful vibe that the room gave off. I loved it already. I strolled into my room and plopped my bags onto my empty mattress. I decided to follow Gaby's lead and create a beach themed room for myself. After all, I was here to relax!

"Hey, did you want to go get some things from the store for your room? Like, bedding and all that? I know a great place!" Gaby offered as she popped her head in the door. I looked around once more at the empty room with matching white carpet and soft green walls and I nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"She couldn't have gone far…I recently spoke with someone from Kalm, who stated they had seen her…still wearing her Turk uniform." Tseng stated as he tapped the file on Reno's desk. Reno sighed as he continued to glare at the computer screen with locations on where their blonde co-worker could've gone.

"The only problem is…that location was an airport." Reno replied, one step ahead of his boss. Tseng grumbled and shook his head.

"Yes, that is a problem. Reno, report to Kalm and get a lead on where Elena flew off to."

"That's easier said than done, boss. They don't just hand out information like that without wondering what the hell is going on. In fact, it's probably classified." The redhead pointed out. Tseng smirked and held up a hand.

"We're Turks…nothing is classified. Rude, you go with him. I have business to attend with Rufus." And with that, Tseng left the room, leaving the other two Turks to wonder what they were going to do.

"You just had to make it difficult, Laney…you just had to run off." Reno mumbled to himself, knowing full well that Rude was listening. The bald man nodded his head in agreement and stood up.

"Reno…let's go. The sooner we find her…the sooner…we can figure out a way to help her." Rude stated. Reno followed suit as he grabbed his EMR. Things, were about to get rocky.

* * *

"What about this one?" Gaby asked, as she held out a red bikini with a matching flowery sarong towards me. The bikini was a strapless top and a skimpy bottom, the silk from the sarong covering most of it. I looked the garment up and down a felt a little blush creep up my cheeks.

"I'm supposed to be getting stuff for my room, Gaby! Besides…I could never see myself wearing something like that…it's so…small!" I replied before looking down at my cart. I had found a lot of things for my room, including a soft white comforter with matching pillows…oh and those cute pillows with the palm trees…plus the few odds and ends that would look perfect in my new room. A rush of excitement swam through my veins as I realized this was really happening. I was away from the Turks and starting a new life.

Gaby urged me to try on the suit and so I caved, like always, and took it to the dressing room. I quickly slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and into the beach wear, surprised by the outcome. With a tan…it wouldn't look half bad! I could never imagine myself wearing something like that in Midgar, but in Costa…well…things were different. I threw the bathing suit in the cart, much to Gaby's excitement and walked to the check out. The clerk rang up my items as I searched for my card. I dropped a card on the floor and bent to pick it up quickly, noticing that it was my ShinRa I.D.

"What's that?" Gaby asked as she zoned in on the piece of plastic. I rushed to find an answer, quickly shoving the card back into my wallet.

"Oh nothing, just one of those keepsakes from my old home." I lied, pulling out a checking card and handing it to the clerk. Gaby nodded and continued browsing through the magazines, while I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. I had to make sure that she didn't know I was a Turk. No one could know…if someone found out...then it would be easier for _them_ to find me.

After grabbing my bags and walking back out to Gaby's car, we drove back to the villa and immediately began to set up my room. It was just as I had imagined; very peaceful, calm and beach like. We finished in a few hours and I began to unpack, throwing my Turk uniform in the bottom drawer and out of sight. My eyes came across the bikini once more…Could this represent a new me?

I remembered being a Turk, always afraid of screwing up, being called out, or worse…being a failure. Who knew that when I did fail…something like this would come from it. I did miss everyone, of course. I missed Tseng's praises, Rude's very rare smiles…but most importantly…I missed Reno. He was like a best friend to me. Of course he joked with me most of the time, but there were a few occasional instances where he would be serious with me…I wonder what he would think of me now…after all this? Could we still be friends? Or did this make us enemies?

* * *

"Okay listen, lady…I don't have time for you to give me the run around. We need this information! It's about one of our Turks! She's gone off and that's a big no-no with the ShinRa Company. So do me a favor and quit being a stingy bitch!" Reno complained as he slammed a hand on the desk of one of the airport officials in Kalm. The woman had been giving him lies and confusing proverbs about why he shouldn't be 'stalking a woman' and time was running out.

"Sir, again, I cannot give out that inform-"

"You WILL give me that information, before I shove this EMR up your bony little ass!" Reno interrupted, flashing his weapon and pointing it at her. Rude cleared his throat, a clear sign that the redhead should back down. The woman, now shaking grabbed her phone and picked it up.

"Randall, get me information on all of yesterdays flights please." She quivered, hanging up the phone. She looked back at Reno with wide eyes and swallowed loudly.

"It'll just be a moment."

"Thank you." Rude spoke up, grabbing Reno by his jacket and pulling him over to the corner of the office.

"….Do you always have to do that?" he asked, giving Reno a firm look behind his dark shades. Reno grinned and shrugged.

"It gets the job done faster, doesn't it?" he replied, laughing a little and looking back at the woman, who was still shaking. Rude sighed and shook his head. Just then, a man in a business suit walked in with a file, handing it to the woman. She refused it and pointed to the two Turks in the corner.

"It's for them."

"Who are they?"

"Turks, Randall…they're Turks…"

He nodded in understanding and walked over to Reno and Rude, handing them the file with a scowl. Reno narrowed his eyes and he jerked the papers from the man.

"You understand these flights will stay in confidentiality, correct?" Randall asked in a sneering tone. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Look man, we're not going to call everyone up and tell them whose flying where…we're just looking for a runaway." Reno mused as he began flipping through the file. Randall sighed in frustration and left the scene, leaving the Turks to their search.

They continued looking through countless flights for a few hours, not finding anything. Rude had taken half the files, while Reno held the other. At one point, Rude threw down the files and growled.

"What if she changed her name?" the bald Turk suggested. Reno looked up from his searching and shook his head.

"Nah, she'll be here…you just gotta….LOOK!" he yelled out loud, pointing to what he had found. Rude picked up his files and looked over the redhead's shoulder. In bold, read Elena's full name.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"She's in Costa Del Sol, Tseng!" Reno stated, bursting through Tseng's door that afternoon. They had found her name in the flight to Costa Del Sol, much to Reno's amusement. He never thought of Elena as a beach person. Tseng looked up and smiled.

"Excellent work you two. Now, is she still there?" he asked, shuffling a few papers off his desk. Reno and Rude nodded in unison.

"She arrived yesterday and was seen with a local. It's also been confirmed that she is living with that local, as of…now." The redhead continued. Tseng's grin widened as he grabbed his phone.

"I'll have someone scout her for the next week to make sure she stays. In the mean time, Reno, prepare yourself for a good vacation…in Costa Del Sol. This running charade ends here."

* * *

A/n: Okay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and yes, you'll see some RenoXElena interaction the next chapter!


End file.
